Lovefool
Todd plays "Lovefool" on the piano. THE CARDIGANS - LOVEFOOL A one-hit retrospective Todd: Welcome back to "One Hit Wonderland", where we take a look at bands and artists known for only one song. Plowing my way through all these requests, today we're going to the far-off year of appears on screen 1996, and... okay, what is the deal here? Literally all the requests I've done so far have (1995, 1996, 1997) been from the same three-year stretch of the mid-'90s, what gives? Eh, I was just doing the requests in order, but maybe I should switch it up some. But, this does give me an opportunity to talk about the mid-'90s as a whole, 'cause... Clip of Everything But the Girl - "Missing" Todd (VO): ...last time we were talking about trip-hop, and Everything but the Girl, and, you know, that song was big but it's not really what I think of when I think of the mid-'90s. Clip of Gina G - "Ooh Aah... Just a Little Bit" Todd (VO): After grunge started waning, what I remember is bright colours and happiness. of Stacey Dash and Alicia Silverstone in... Clueless, of "The Freshmaker" tagline from one of the... Mentos commercials, of Reel Big Fish ska, from the video for The Notorious B.I.G. ft. Puff Daddy and Mase - "Mo Money Mo Problems" Hype Williams videos. Todd: Certainly compared to our current hellscape dystopia, the '90s seems like living of ''Candy Land ''box art ''24/7 in Candy Land. And I don't know if there's a better representation of the bubblegum '90s than this song coming up next. ''Clip of The Cardigans - "Lovefool" Nina Persson: Love me, love me Say that you love me Todd (VO): Yes, that's right. The Cardigans, who cried and begged their way into our hearts of "Lovefool" single cover with the massive smash hit "Lovefool". Todd: One of the sweetest, happiest songs about abject, pathetic co-dependence ever written. Nina: Leave me, leave me Just say that you need me Todd (VO): Never has pathetic neediness ever sounded this charming. I think this is officially the start of the bubblegum boom of the late-'90s. From here you can make a direct line to Hanson and Spice World and Total Request Live. Todd: And for the record, no, I would not have done this episode if it weren't a paid request. Todd (VO): 'Cause this is another one of those borderline cases that I'm not so sure about. "Lovefool" is definitely the only pop hit they ever had. Todd: But they did have one other song that was popular on the rock stations. clip of "My Favourite Game" We'll get to it. Todd (VO): I asked the requester if he wanted to reconsider but he doubled down. Eh, fine. If Billy Ray Cyrus is a one-hit-wonder, then so are The Cardigans. Todd: But for me, this all means that I came into this kinda already knowing how their story goes and... well, some minor spoilers here... Todd (VO): ...despite them singing how desperately they loved and needed you, The Cardigans decided that the pop world wasn't something they needed or loved at all, and their career went some odd places instead. Todd: So here we are. The strange, varied career of The Cardigans. Wanna know who they are? I think you do. Nina: I think you do Todd: Let's go. Nina: I cry, I pray and I beg Before the hit Todd: Okay... Picture of The Cardigans Todd (VO): ...these are The Cardigans. Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts Category:Articles that need improvement Category:Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides